Heart of Mt. Tuva
Below are the details of each floor within this area. Floors in italics involve a battle with a Game Character in the storyline. *''Experience Egg race and Treasure colors found are solely based on your Player's race affiliation.'' Info This is a general Quest area that falls after the Full Moon Port area. It can only be accessible after clearing Full Moon Port. The Mt. Tuva's Arena can be found in this area. Floors - 01. Foot of Volcano - 4000 years ago, Mt. Tuva erupted violently and suddenly. ''It was recorded as a natural event. ''But the mystery remains. ''Was it natural? ''Or was there something that caused it? ''Screen scrolls left Natalie: ''We're here. ''No one seems to be around. ''Keep your eyes open. Riva: ''Ugh! ''It can't be hotter than this! ''Now I wish I stayed behind! * '''AP Cost': 20pt * Exp: +20 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Experience Egg x1 * Drops: Veteran Dragon Tamer, Killer Lion, Galleon, Tome: Hero Gallery 5th Ed. Riva: Ugh! ''I'm sweating! ''And this is just the start... - 02. '''Stuffy Road' - Natalie: Ugh...this air's stuffy. Can't see much with all this sweat! Riva: ''You think anyone is really here? * '''AP Cost': 20pt * Exp: +20 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Ancient Magma Rock x1 (R/Y/B) * Drops: Eastern Swordswoman, Winged Snake Dragon, Fast Droid, Tome: Hero Gallery 5th Ed. - 03. Steamy Path - The area is covered with heavy mist. * '''AP Cost': 20pt * Exp: +20 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Veteran Dragon Tamer, Killer Lion, Galleon, Tome: Hero Gallery 5th Ed. * Battle: Sauna Man - 04. Ash Laden Path - Riva: My eyebrows are curling! Based on that, we're nearing boiling point degree level! Natalie: ''If so, we won't be even talking! * '''AP Cost': 20pt * Exp: +20 * Steps: 119 * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: Citadel Combat Archer, Captain Orc Archer, Rocket Missilebot, Tome: Hero Gallery 5th Ed. - 05. Ash Laden Trail - Riva: Have you noticed the markings on the rocks and stuffs? Natalie: ''Yeah...they look really old... They're like battle scars. ''I wonder what they are. * '''AP Cost': 20pt * Exp: +20 * Steps: * Reward: Ancient Magma Rock x1 (O/G/V) * Drops: Veteran Dragon Tamer, Killer Lion, Galleon, Tome: Hero Gallery 5th Ed. - 06. Wisdom Path - * AP Cost: 20pt * Exp: +20 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Eastern Swordswoman, Winged Snake Dragon, Fast Droid, Tome: Hero Gallery 5th Ed. * Battle: Hot Professor - 07. Smelly Path - Riva: That pungent smell! Is that sulfur? * '''AP Cost': 20pt * Exp: +20 * Steps: 119 * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: Veteran Dragon Tamer, Killer Lion, Galleon, Tome: Hero Gallery 5th Ed. - 08. Smelly Trail - Riva: That smell! Wait..it's not sulfur. ''It smells of...food! * '''AP Cost': 20pt * Exp: +20 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Experience Egg + x1 * Drops: Citadel Combat Archer, Captain Orc Archer, Rocket Missilebot, Tome: Hero Gallery 5th Ed. - 09. Cooking Room - * AP Cost: 20pt * Exp: +20 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Golden Egg x1 * Drops: Veteran Dragon Tamer, Killer Lion, Galleon, Tome: Hero Gallery 5th Ed. * Battle: Cook - 10. Scorching Path - Natalie: I can hear the crackling of the lava. ''We don't stand a chance of escaping if the volcano erupts. * '''AP Cost': 20pt * Exp: +20 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Eastern Swordswoman, Winged Snake Dragon, Fast Droid, Tome: Hero Gallery 5th Ed. - 11. Scorching Trail - Riva: Good thing I don't have cards of pigs. ''They would turn to bacon by now. Bacon... * '''AP Cost': 21pt * Exp: +21 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Veteran Dragon Tamer, Killer Lion, Galleon, Tome: Hero Gallery 5th Ed. - 12. Blistering Path - * AP Cost: 21pt * Exp: +21 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Special Token x1 * Drops: Citadel Combat Archer, Captain Orc Archer, Rocket Missilebot, Ancient Magma Rock, Tome: Hero Gallery 5th Ed. * Battle: Unlucky Girl - 13. Searing Air Path - Natalie: Player, have you completed the treasure set? * '''AP Cost': 21pt * Exp: +21 * Steps: 119 * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: Veteran Dragon Tamer, Killer Lion, Galleon, Ancient Magma Rock, Tome: Hero Gallery 5th Ed. - 14. Searing Air Trail - * AP Cost: 21pt * Exp: +21 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Eastern Swordswoman, Winged Snake Dragon, Fast Droid, Ancient Magma Rock, Tome: Hero Gallery 5th Ed. Natalie: Syndicate members ahead. Get ready. - 15. 'Red Hot Path' - * '''AP Cost': 21pt * Exp: +21 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Golden Egg+ x1 * Drops: Veteran Dragon Tamer, Killer Lion, Galleon, Ancient Magma Rock, Tome: Hero Gallery 5th Ed. * Battle: Family Man Guard - 16. Lava Flow Path - Natalie: I am going CRAZY! I can't bear this heat anymore! ''Im losing my wits!! Riva: ''I guess I'm safe then. I never had wits to begin with. * '''AP Cost': 21pt * Exp: +21 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Citadel Combat Archer, Captain Orc Archer, Rocket Missilebot, Tome: ? - 17. Lava Flow Trail - * AP Cost: 20pt * Exp: +20 * Steps: * Reward: AP Potion (L) * Drops: Veteran Dragon Tamer, Killer Lion, Galleon, Tome: ? - 18. Inner Ashen Path - * AP Cost: 21pt * Exp: +21 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Golden Egg+ x1 * Drops: Eastern Swordswoman, Winged Snake Dragon, Fast Droid, Tome: Hero Gallery 5th Ed. * Battle: Noxx - 19. On Hot Trail - Natalie: We need to hurry! The leader of The Syndicate could be inside! * '''AP Cost': 21pt * Exp: +21 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Veteran Dragon Tamer, Killer Lion, Galleon, Tome: Hero Gallery 5th Ed. - 20. Legendary Cavern - * AP Cost: 21pt * Exp: +21 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Special Token x1 * Drops: Citadel Combat Archer, Captain Orc Archer, Rocket Missilebot, Tome: Hero Gallery 5th Ed. * Battle: Warusser Collection Completing the set of all 6 Ancient Magma Rock treasures rewards you with a choice of Dan, Fiery Giant (A), Fire Dragon (A), or Fire Blaster (A). Category:Area